


Pretender

by Queenie_97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bar, Bullying, Crying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Loneliness, References to Depression, Sad Swerve, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Swerve needs a hug, Unrequited Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Swerve sonríe, cuenta otro mal chiste a cualquier desafortunado que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo y sirve otra buena dosis de grado alto en alguno de los vasos que se estiran en su dirección. No es feliz, pero nadie debe saberlo.





	Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Escribí este fic porque la idea llevaba días rondándome en la cabeza y no podía sacarla de ninguna manera. No sé si estoy 100% feliz de como quedó, pero espero les guste.

Swerve se estira sobre la barra de su bar, rejilla en mano. Limpia algunas gotas derramadas de una bebida. Las manchas brillantes y rosadas empapan la tela entre sus manos, pero a él no le molesta. Está acostumbrado a limpiar toda clase de sustancias, quizá demasiadas. No hay una sola noche en la que alguien no se las ingenie para hacer un desastre en el lugar.

Mirage dice que esas cosas no le pasan a él, que la tripulación respeta mucho más el _Visages_ de lo que lo hacen con el _Swerve’s_ , pero el minibot no le cree. Mirage sólo quiere hacerlo sentir mal, avivar la competencia y romper su espíritu para quedarse con el monopolio de la bebida. Y eso no lo va a permitir.

Entonces Swerve sonríe, cuenta otro mal chiste a cualquier desafortunado que esté lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo y sirve otra buena dosis de grado alto en alguno de los vasos que se estiran en su dirección. Hace eso todas las noches, cada noche, una y otra y otra vez. Le gusta abrir su bar, le gusta atender a la gente y le gusta estar rodeado de personas que son felices, si no es con él, al menos a su alrededor.

Esa noche, hay varias mesas llenas y mucho energon aquí y allá. En la esquina izquierda, algunos bots lo llamas con demasiado énfasis, vociferando apodos que quizá no son de su agrado en general, pero Swerve lo soporta. Así es como los amigos se demuestran afecto, ¿verdad? Swerve puede perfectamente interpretar que ellos se ríen con él y no de él.

Cuando toma los pedidos y los lleva a la mesa, ellos apenas despegan la vista para recibirlo. Sus ópticos están puestas en el grado alto, en los vasos transparentes embebidos en esa sustancia brillante, perfectamente mezclados. Se los sacan de la bandeja como si fueran mecanimales hambrientos y el minibot está feliz de saber que su trabajo es tan apreciado por ellos. Le entregan los créditos sin siquiera intercambiar palabras.

Antes de abandonar la mesa para volver a su barra, Swerve sonríe nuevamente y eleva la voz en un pequeño saludo. “Disfrútenlo, muchachos, y gracias por venir a acompañarme hoy”, dice. Mientras se aleja, escucha algunas risas y vuelve a sentir felicidad por saber que ellos ríen por él. Nunca de él.

Salvo que sí se ríen de él.

Swerve los escucha hablar demasiado alto aun cuando él está demasiado cerca, y una parte de su mente le dice que a ellos no les importa ser escuchados, que eso es precisamente lo que quieren. La ventilación se le queda atascada en alguna parte de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene la bandeja.

“No es nada”, se dice. “Están bromeando. Ellos son muy bromistas, son tan graciosos. Estoy feliz de tener amigos con buen sentido del humor”.

Salvo que sabe que no son sus amigos.

Pero no lo admite.

Cuando vuelve a su barra toma de nuevo la rejilla entre sus dedos y la aprieta. Algunas gotas amarronadas se escurren entre los hilos y manchan la barra. Se apresura a limpiarla, casi con demasiada energía, con demasiada furia. No quiere pensar y las actividades monótonas de todos los días lo ayudan a hacer eso. Los mechs de la mesa a la izquierda siempre tuvieron un humor fuerte y ácido, se dice, esperanzado. Se repite una y otra vez que no pasa nada, que todo está bien.

Tiene amigos. Sí, muchos, más de los que puede contar.

Tailgate, por ejemplo. Sí, Tailgate es bueno. Tailgate quiere a todo el mundo y todo el mundo lo quiere a él. Es simple. El minibot es muy agradable y no podría existir persona alguna que no le tuviera afecto. Sí, Swerve solo necesita hablar con un buen amigo como Tailgate para olvidarse de todos los malos pensamientos que le invadien el procesador.

Salvo que Tailgate ni siquiera le dirige la mirada cuando Swerve comienza a acercarse. Está demasiado concentrado conversando con Cyclonus, inclinándose en su dirección y riendo con él. El barista adelanta dos pasos más y se queda a una distancia razonable, observándolos. En la misma mesa, Rewind y Chromedome también ríen. Todos parecen felices e interesados en la conversación. Aunque, él nota con cierto deje de alegría, sus tragos están casi vacíos. Deben tener sed.

-Chicos…-comienza, al llegar a la mesa.

En menos de segundos, todas las miradas se clavan en él, al mismo tiempo que el silencio total se apodera de la mesa. ¿Interrumpió algo? Swerve no lo sabe, pero siente un vacío profundo en el lugar donde está su Spark. Quiere decirles que sigan hablando, que él es su amigo y que no tienen que callarse sólo porque él llegó. No lo hace.

-¿Necesitan más tragos?-pregunta, porque siempre es más fácil caer en la rutina. _Nada duele_ , se dice, sólo sonríe.

Inmediatamente, las sonrisas regresan a la mesa y la calidez hace que Swerve se sienta estúpido por haberse entristecido antes. Esos son sus amigos, claro, y obviamente están felices de verlo a él. “O a su grado alto”, suena en su cabeza, pero lo ignora. No, a él.

Rewind y Chromedome aceptan otra bebida. Probablemente no es lo que Rewind necesita, porque se inclina demasiado sobre su conjunx, a tal punto que si no tuviera ese apoyo estaría desparramado sobre el suelo. Al otro parece no importarle, sino que lo toma con fuerza y ternura, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. El minibot siente cierta envidia amarga y dolorosa, porque sabe que esos dos volverán juntos a su cuarto, porque sabe que no tienen que dormir solos, porque sabe que tienen a alguien a quien sujetar en las noches frías.

Tailgate también estira su brazo, vaso en mano, hacia Swerve. Eso le da algo de esperanzas, porque si sigue tomando, entonces puede unírsele y pronto él y Tailgate estarán riendo y disfrutando de la noche como buenos amigos. Pero, en cuanto él se acerca para tomar el cubo, la mano enorme de Cyclonus se posa sobre la más pequeña.

-No creo que debas seguir tomando, Tailgate.-su voz resuena, dura, pero con cierta preocupación. Ni siquiera mira a Swerve y eso él lo nota. Sus ópticos están fijos en el visor de Tailgate.

-No eres divertido, Cy.-le responde. Sin embargo, suelta el cubo vacío y se deja caer contra el gigante violeta, en un movimiento que a muchos les hubiera costado la vida, (o, al menos, una buena visita a la enfermería), pero que sólo está permitido para él. Swerve traga, la garganta demasiado seca.

De pronto, siente que está fuera de lugar. Sobra. Es obsoleto. Un mal tercio. Chromedome y Rewind. Cyclonus y Tailgate. Cuatro. No cinco. No hay espacio para él. Comprendiendo eso, se apresura en llenar los vasos vacíos y vuelve a la barra.

El bar está lleno, se dice. Tienes muchos amigos que seguro mueren por hablar contigo.

Y eso hace. Visita cada mesa, cada silla, cada persona que está allí. Habla un poco con cada una, cuenta alguno de sus mejores chistes y, de vez en cuando, se gana una que otra risa. Ninguna carcajada, pero no importa. Una victoria es una victoria, sin importar qué tan pequeña es. Swerve oye los murmullos que deja detrás de sí, pero es mucho más fácil pretender que hablan de lo buen amigo que es a realmente ponerse a considerar cualquier otra cosa que dicen. No pasa nada. Nada.

Justo cuando se aburre nuevamente en la barra, con la rejilla firme en su mano, la voz de Whirl llega sus oídos. Sin saludarlo, le pide algo fuerte, capaz de volarle el procesador. Swerve tiene exactamente algo así, pero no quiere desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con su alguien. Whirl le cae bien, es algo violento e impredecible, pero es _buena onda_.

-Whirl, amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El otro es rápido en responder.

-Número uno, no soy tu amigo. Número dos, no tu conversación, eso es seguro.

Swerve ríe con ganas. Oh, Whirl siempre es tan bromista. 

-Como digas.-ríe, sirviéndole su pedido.- Igual, ¿qué hacías?

Whirl se toma su tiempo antes de responder y, por momentos, parece que ni siquiera va a hacerlo. Hace girar el grado alto en su vaso, lo toma de un solo trago y estrella el vidrio tan fuerte contra la barra que parece que va a partirlo. Por suerte, no lo hace. Si se lo pone a pensar, Swerve gastó más créditos en vasos que en el alcohol mismo.

-¿Sinceramente? Fui al Visages para no tener que aguantarte, pero Mirage me echó antes de que me emborrachara. Así que vine aquí, porque tú eres o muy tonto o muy blando como para dejarme hacer lo que yo quiera.

Swerve vuelve a reír como si Whirl le hubiera contado la historia más hilarante del mundo. El otro parece molesto por el sonido de su voz e incluso se aleja, pero al menos no le dispara. Vuelve a bajar el contenido de su vaso.

-Bueno,-comienza, calmando su risa. Debe tranquilizarse, aunque tiene un sabor amargo en la parte posterior de la boca.- ¿Qué tal un trago gratis por eso?

Entonces Whirl sí sonríe, a su manera, con su óptica achicándose de forma casi no amenazadora.

-¡Llénalo, enano!

Ja. Ja. Ja. Swerve acepta el apodo, porque los amigos se llaman por apodos todo el tiempo, y llena el vaso con el contenido más fuerte que tiene. Mientras lo hace, piensa que tiene que dejar de ofrecer tragos gratis a todo aquel que acepte tener una conversación con él, o va a irse a bancarrota más rápido de lo que Cybertron se fue a la guerra.

Whirl toma su bebida con la misma rapidez que antes y vuelve a apoyar el vaso con demasiada fuerza contra la barra. El barista se inclina y está a punto de seguir conversando cuando el otro se pone de pie y se aleja hacia un rincón, a hablar con alguna otra persona de por ahí.

Increíble, piensa Swerve. Whirl es un marginado, un relegado social, y aun así es mucho más aceptado que él, aun así puede ir a una mesa, sentarse en ella y entablar una charla sin que nadie se queje entre dientes o ruede las ópticas cuando piensan que no los ve.

El minibot recién se da cuenta de que tiene un vaso vacío en su mano cuando oye el crujir del vidrio contra sus dedos. Oh, no. Otro desperdicio de créditos. Y, encima, una esquirla se metió entre sus juntas. Algo de energon le corre por los dedos antes de que una pueda cubrir la pequeña herida con una rejilla.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás ocupado?

¡Esa voz! Conoce esa voz.

-¡Skids!

Oh, por favor. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? ¡Skids! Su compañero de equipo, Swerve y Skids, o Skids y Swerve, no importa. Su amigo.

Le sonríe, acercándose hasta la otra punta de la barra e inclinándose ligeramente.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer un bot para conseguir un trago aquí?-le dice, con sus labios estirados.

-¿Lo de siempre?-le pregunta, aunque no lo cree necesario. Skids siempre pide lo mismo, de la misma manera, y Swerve podría prepararlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Le presta atención a los detalles de los tragos y más si son para sus amigos.

-Me conoces.-le responde.

El minibot se apresura a preparar la bebida, quizá haciendo demasiado alarde de sus habilidades. Él no sólo hace tragos, sino que también le da todo un show a Skids. El otro se ríe y hasta le aplaude brevemente cuando finaliza.

-Eres el mejor, Swerve.-le dice, tras probar el líquido.-Mejor que el Visages.

Y Swerve siente que eso es lo único que necesita oír para ser feliz. Aprovecha que tiene a Skids enfrente para hablar con él, para contarle alguna historia cómica, para escucharlo hablar y para reír con él. El otro le presta atención como casi nadie en la nave lo hace, le asiente con la cabeza y lo incita a continuar hablando, aun cuando pierde la confianza y balbucea.

Cuando termina su chiste, Skids ríe y Swerve se permite hacer lo mismo. Desearía quedarse ahí para siempre, pero el bar está lleno y tiene muchos clientes elevando sus vasos para pedir más bebidas. El barista hace todo lo posible por cumplir con los otros mientras que mantiene viva la conversación, porque lo último que quiere es que Skids se vaya. La pasa muy bien cuando está con él.

La mesa del fondo a la izquierda va por su quinta o sexta copa. Swerve no tiene el temperamento ni el coraje para pedirles que se moderen, que por su bien dejen de tomar. A él le gusta que la gente se divierta y se olvide de sus problemas, y si ello conlleva tener que arrastrarlos hasta afuera del bar, o dejarlos dormir sobre las mesas aun después de cerrar, él lo hará contento. El único problema es que el grado alto los hace poner un poco hostiles, así que cuando Swerve se acerca para llevarles su pedido, tiene que aguantar toda clase de comentarios que no son necesariamente amables o acordes a la ocasión.

Nervioso, Swerve se gira para ver si alguien más notó o le dio importancia a la sarta de palabras que salen de la boca de los bots. Afortunadamente, nadie parece darle importancia. Ni siquiera Skids, que sigue apoyado contra la barra, bebiendo lentamente su trago. El minibot no sabe si sentir alivio o si ponerse triste por la falta de reacción que esos insultos provocan en sus amigos. Si alguien insultara así a Skids o Tailgate en frente de él, saldría a defenderlos. Eso piensa.

Sus pasos son rápidos a medida que regresa a la barra y se posiciona frente a Skids. Skids, su amigo. Su ventilación está agitada por haber corrido por todo el bar en el menor tiempo posible, sólo para poder volver a la conversación. Llega justo a tiempo para ver como el otro sorbe el último trago de su bebida.

Con un movimiento ligero, Skids le extiende el vaso. Swerve está a punto de buscar su mezcladora para rellenarlo, cuando recibe una sacudida de cabeza del otro.

-Creo que ya debo irme. Ultra Magnus dice que tengo que patrullar esta noche.

Swerve no puede esconder el descontento que brota por su rostro, aunque su visor ayuda un poco.

-¿De verdad? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

Skids ventila profundo y vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

-No, ya me voy. Pero no te preocupes, parece que tendrás una noche agitada aquí. Trata de divertirte un poco, ¿quieres?

Sin decir más, Skids se pone de pie y levanta una mano en un último saludo. Swerve le responde, su cuerpo sintiéndose demasiado pesado, desconectado de su cerebro. Observa a su amigo alejarse, hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Una parte de él se siente feliz, feliz por haber conversado con él, por haber oído su risa y visto su sonrisa. Otra parte de él se siente vacía, fría, apagada. Piensa que algo de enjex le ayudará a aplacar esa sensación y por eso se prepara a sí mismo una bebida. No tiene mucho alcohol ni es de la mejor calidad, pero su negocio no funcionaría si él mismo consume sus mejores productos.

Con la ayuda de eso, puede continuar con la noche. Toma la rejilla, la aprieta entre sus dedos y limpia la barra. El brillo le devuelve su reflejo apagado, al mismo tiempo que una de sus sillas vuela por encima de su cabeza y se estrella en el panel trasero. En menos de lo que puede ventilar, una pelea se desata. No tiene idea de quién contra quién, aunque le pareció ver a Whirl participando. Swerve no sabe si él la comenzó o si simplemente se unió porque le parecía divertido.

Para su suerte, Cyclonus y algunos otros bots logran parar la pelea y separarlos. A causa del altercado, la mayor parte de los clientes se van rápido del bar y, en poco tiempo más, Swerve cierra sus puertas.

-Ah.

Suspira, viéndose a sí mismo solo, a oscuras y rodeado por los restos de gran parte de sus muebles. Nota que hay al menos cinco sillas rotas y que dos de sus mesas están volteadas. Tendrá que atornillarlas al suelo para que no vuelva a pasar. Eso, sin contar que gran parte de sus vasos se rompieron y estallaron en miles de esquirlas que perlan el suelo.

Que gran noche, piensa, mientras que se inclina para recoger una silla. Que gran noche.

Cuando la mayor parte de sus muebles están en su lugar y los vidrios ya no hacen que su bar parezca un campo minado, Swerve toma la rejilla entre sus manos adoloridas y se arrodilla para limpiar una gran mancha en el piso. Parece una mezcla de energon, enjex y alguna otra cosa que no quiere saber. La refriega, con demasiada fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos duelen demasiado y se ve obligado a parar.

Una gota le golpea en el dorso de la mano. Otra le sigue. Y otra. Y otra. Está llorando, solo, arrodillando en la oscuridad de su bar. El visor se le empaña con las gotas que caen. Swerve no sabe por qué llora, si es por el estado de su bar, por su soledad, por sus sentimientos, por el cansancio o por todo lo que le ocurrió esa noche. Desea que alguien, cualquier persona, esté ahí con él, para así no tener que ahogarse en su propio dolor. Quiere aferrarse a alguien como a un salvavidas.

Pero está solo. Solo. Ninguno de sus amigos, si es que realmente tiene amigos, está allí para él.

Entonces hace todo lo que puede. Llora. Llora con lágrimas gordas y sonidos patéticos y espasmos horrendos que lo hacen temblar, apretando la rejilla entre sus manos.

Por largos momentos, Swerve sólo quiere desaparecer. Se pregunta si a alguien le importará. Se pregunta si alguien lo notará. No, piensa, no lo harán. Sólo lo quieren por el bar, resuelve. Sólo se preocuparían si el bar no vuelve a abrir, aunque ese no es un problema tan grande, teniendo en cuenta que Mirage también tiene un bar.

Si desapareciera, no sería notado. Ese pensamiento amargo lo hace llorar más. Estira su mano para secarse el rostro, cuando sus ojos divisan los dígitos grabados en ésta.

Oh, cierto.

Una leve sonrisa se asoma en su rostro.

Blurr.

¡Blurr! Swerve ríe suavemente. ¿Por qué está triste? ¡No debería estarlo! No, no cuando abrirá el mejor bar de todo Cybertron junto con Blurr (¡El Blurr!), su mejor amigo de toda la galaxia.

Mira el número en su mano y vuelve a tratar de contactarlo. Estática es lo único que oye. Tiempo atrás, le pidió ayuda a Blaster para lograr concretar la comunicación, pero el otro le dijo que seguro había un problema en el número, en el servicio de contacto. A pesar de eso, Swerve no pierde las esperanzas. Hay muchos expertos en comunicación, Blaster no es el único. Él puede encontrar a alguien más que lo ayude. 

Blurr, piensa. Seguro que el otro también está intentando llamarlo. Seguro que se pregunta cuándo podrán volver a verse para concretar los planes del bar. Swerve hará los mejores tragos y Blurr será el más rápido entregándolos, y todas las noches llenarán el lugar con sus amigos y seres queridos. Suena como el mejor plan.

Secándose el rostro, Swerve vuelve a fregar el piso con la rejilla con renovadas energías. Mentalmente, relata otra bitácora y la envía al número de Blurr, con la esperanza de que este mensaje sí le llegue. Le cuenta sobre su bar, sobre lo que harán cuando por fin trabajen juntos.

Y, por esos momentos, Swerve realmente es feliz, porque aún tiene esperanzas de un futuro mejor. 

Aunque esas esperanzas vivan sólo dentro de su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Swerve sabe que Blurr no es su amigo, pero prefiere mentirse a sí mismo para ayudarse a seguir adelante. Perdón por la tristeza.  
> Gracias por leer. Sus kudos y comentarios me dan vida :)


End file.
